Archie and Friends Triangle
by hernoor
Summary: [COMPLETE] Veronica tries bribing Jug to ask Betty out so she can have Archie. They meet at the movies, and Betty breaks up with Archie. Ron also does when she realizes she never really loved him, and now Jug is falling for someone. Expect the unexpected!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so go easy with the reviews...**

**Disclaimer – Don't own the characters… "very loud groan", mais, c'est la vie**

* * *

Tuesday, January 27- At Pop's 

Veronica watched Jughead chomping burgers like there was no tomorrow. She would have loved to have those expensive Swiss chocolates her dad bought recently without worrying about her figure. "You know, you're lucky...I wish I could eat as much as you and not gain an ounce."

Jughead looked up at her watching him enviously."Why don't you?"

"Are you crazy? I would hate being overweight - boys wouldn't notice me." Veronica replied.

"_I_ don't."

"I know..You wouldn't care how the girl looked, right?"

He shook his head. "Probably not. I would want a girl who cooks all the time."

Veronica thought about Betty, her best friend. Betty liked cooking_...Hey, maybe if I set up Jughead with Betty, Archie and I get to be together all the time..._"Why not Betty? She's a good cook."

"Well, I don't know.." was the reply.

"Come on! You and Betty would get along great!" Veronica pushed."And I'll give you fifty dollars in restaurant gift cards if you ask Betty out." She knew Jughead could never refuse food.

"Well, all right.." Jughead replied.

* * *

At the Lodge mansion 

"Daddy, can I have money for the movie tickets?" Veronica asked her father, who was relaxing in his armchair reading the newspaper.

"Again?" was Hiram Lodge's reply.

Veronica took this as a sign meaning a firm no. "Oh….okay". She went over to the telephone to call Archie.

"Hi, Archiekins. Dad refused to give me the money…"

"Oh….well….Can I come over?" was Archie's reply.

"Sure, I'll get Smithers know you're coming."

Hiram Lodge had been listening to the telephone conversation and frowned. He disliked everything about Archie - his manners, his class, his clumsiness, his tendency to break expensive things, his car, his being late everytime...Even though he didn't approve of Archie as his daughter's boyfriend, he decided to let them go to the movies. At least there would be peace around the Lodge mansion."Okay, here's the money.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, purplemonky for reviewing…**

* * *

Wednesday, January 28 

Jughead walked through the lanes to Betty's house, conjuring up wild fantasies of the food Veronica had promised. He reached the door, knocked, and was greeted by a pleasant-faced middle-aged woman.

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper. Can I see Betty?" Jughead asked her.

"Sure."

Jughead walked up the stairs to Betty's bedroom. She was busy looking through some books from the library, her blonde hair tied up in its usual ponytail. She looked up, startled, as he walked in.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi, Jughead. I didn't see you come in." She said with a faint smile.

Jughead sat down on her bed next to her, bag of chips in his hand. "Well, ummm…I was just wondering…What are you doing Friday evening?"

Betty immediately looked all forlorn. "Archie was supposed to take me to the movies, but he called, and told me he was taking Veronica instead of me. I mean, I shouldn't be jealous, but she's my best friend, and Archie dumps me for her…"

"Well, how about this – We let Archie and Veronica pair up, and we go together."

"Oh, Jughead, you're only feeling sorry for me." Betty replied.

"No, I'm not. I'm kind of free on Friday.. if you want."

Betty thought this over. Jughead usually didn't act like this. He never chased girls, yet he had always had a soft spot for her. "All right, we'll go."

"Cool."

* * *

Friday, January30 - At the movies 

The weather was blissful as Betty and Jughead walked to the movies. In a few minutes, however, the sky was overclouded with heavy grey clouds, and it started to pour buckets of water. They walked in the building just in time to save Jughead's chips from getting soggy. Once they were inside, they ran into someone – Archie and Veronica.

"Well, hi, both of you darlings." Veronica said in an irritatingly cool voice. She was dressed in designer clothes, as always, and Archie contrasted sharply in a plain t-shirt and jeans.

Archie just looked shocked to see Betty with someone else. "I didn't know you would be here after I canceled with you."

"Well, well, Carrot-top...here with Veronica and Betty with Jughead…" someone said in a rather smooth voice. Reggie Mantle looked over at them, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hi, Reggie," said Veronica. She started talking with Reggie, while Archie demanded to know what was Betty doing there with his best friend.

"Jughead – I thought you had sworn off girls for life. I thought you were going to stay out of love your whole life. And then you just steal my girlfriend and - "

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, and I mean it this time." Betty said in an surprisingly unsympathetic voice.

"What?" Archie asked.

"Jughead only asked me out because he wanted to make me feel better – "

"Actually, that isn't true." Jughead blurted out without meaning to.

"What?" Archie and Betty looked at him.

"Well..ummm…I..I didn't.." Jughead stammered. _Why the heck did I give Veronica's plan out? And why was I such an idiot to fall for it in the first place? _He now realized the purpose of the whole plan. _Wow, I never realized Ronnie was like that. Or, maybe it's because she really loves Archie, and wants to be with him all the time..._

"What, Juggie? You didn't ask me out only because you felt sorry for me?" Betty asked him.

* * *

**Well, it actually took me 2 and a half hours to write this…so I should be able to update every 1-2 days. I had to change the characters' personalities in this chapter, so let me know what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

Friday, January 30

"Oh, hey, let's get in. The movie's going to start." Jughead tried to get himself out of the situation.

"Wait, Juggie, I don't care how much the truth hurts me. Just tell me." Betty said in a calm and determined voice.

"Yeah, man...and what's with those French restaurant gift cards sticking out of your pocket." Archie asked. "They look way too expensive for your budget. In fact, there's only person who can afford those gift cards – Veronica."

"Okay, all right." Jughead made sure Veronica couldn't hear him. "The other day, at Pop's, Veronica pushed me into asking Betty out, using the gift cards to lure me - "

"Excuse us, but I would love to have the pleasure of taking Veronica to the restaurant across the street, as you seem to already have two dates, Carrot-top.." Reggie said with a sneer as Veronica chuckled.

"Sorry, Arch, but Reggie offered to take me to the café."

Archie just stood there, shocked at the way both Betty and Veronica were treating him. He had always liked being the prize fought over by Betty and Veronica, and he wanted it to be like that always.

"Ok, Jughead, you asked me out only because Ronnie bribed you to. With _food_!"

"Ummm…well, yeah.."

Then Betty did a surprising thing. She began to chuckle. "Juggie, I should have known you'd do anything for food…"

"Well, it _is_ the essential part of survival." He was getting a little embarrassed.

"And, as for you, Archie." Betty's face grew serious as she turned to Archie. "We will always be friends, just not boyfriend-girlfriend, because I now see that we never got along that well. But you still have Veronica, if she returns to you, and if not, Cheryl."

"Uh…ok?" Archie didn't know what to say. He had always thought Betty would always chase him, but he had never really loved her. He only wanted her when Veronica couldn't come on a date, but he still thought of her as his girlfriend.

"Well, then, let's get in there." Betty said.The three went in to watch the movie.

* * *

**Coming up – What happens between Reggie and Veronica? Does Veronica really love Archie? And I know this chapter probably sucked…but anyway…. **

**I know my chapters are really short, but I like updating them everyday…so R+R...Do you think I should write longer chapters, taking more time to update them?**


	4. Chapter 4

Friday, January 30

"Glad you like this, doll." Reggie said.

"Thanks, Reggie."

They were sitting in the café, eating and drinking. Veronica wondered what had become of her plan to win Archie over Betty. She did love him; she actually went with Reggie only to get out of the situation at the movies.

"Well, so what should we do tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Reg. I have to do some Calculus and Physics homework tomorrow." Veronica lied. She was actually planning on doing some shopping the next day.

"Oh, then call me up whenever you want to hang out with a guy other than Carrot-top."

"See you later, Reg."

"Bye, doll."

Veronica walked out of the café, looking all elegant and fashionable in a black leather skirt with a designer turquoise top. _I really love Archie, but Betty has him too. I guess I should let them be together, since she's my best friend and all. She's like a sister to me, since I don't have any siblings..._Veronica didn't know Betty had already broken up with Archie.

* * *

Saturday, January 31– At the mall 

"Betty, that looks so cute on you!" Veronica exclaimed as Betty tried on some accessories. They had gone shopping together to the mall. Veronica was going for the expensive clothes; Betty for the more sporty ones.

"Really? It's definitely chic, but I think I'll try this on. Hey, did you hear about Archie and me?"

"What happened?"

Betty sighed. "He's all yours, Ronnie. I broke up with him yesterday at the movies. He didn't say anything, and so we went in to watch the movie. After that, nothing happened."

Veronica was shocked. She thought Betty would always love Archie. _What's the matter with her? I thought she was going to follow Archie around all the time_..

"Well, Veronica," Betty began in an implacable tone. "Juggie also told me something that I thought was funny at first, but now I realize it was funny only on his part. You, Veronica Lodge, tried bribing Jughead to take me out just so you could be with Archie."

Veronica just stood there, like a statue. But her mind was racing. _Forsythe Pendleton Jones, I could kill you…Why the heck did you tell them?_ In reality, she was beginning to see light. She realized how she had manipulated Jughead into her plan. _But, on the other hand, it shows how much I love Archie…_

"Well, Ronnie," Betty said. "It seems that you can be with Archie, and since he loves you, it should be fine between you…unless...you don't love him.."

"I don't know, Betty," Veronica said in a tired voice. "I guess so. Listen, let's go home, since I really need to think things over. Besides, Daddy would melt all my credit cards if I bought any more things."

* * *

**Coming up - What happens when Veronica goes home? This story will have a lot of twists and turns... do I get a review on this chap? **

**I can't believe I've been updating everyday since I spend only an hour or two at this. I guess the words just flow right out easily…and my chaps are really short..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, purplemonky for reviewing…**

* * *

Saturday, January 31 

After Veronica dropped Betty off, she drove to her mansion. She went upstairs to take a luxurious bath, and went to her bedroom. Things had been really messed up lately. She pondered over Betty's question again. _Do I love Archie?_ She had fought against Betty over him for a long time, and then finally she had come up with a plan to get Betty out of the triangle. But then Jughead had fessed up to Archie and Betty. Veronica was still a little mad at him. _Do I really love Archie? _This was the first time in her life she had asked herself that question. Earlier, she would always have said yes, she loves him. But, now, this was different. Something within her made her feel different about Archie…_I don't know - should I give him up or not?_

"Veronica?" came a voice from outside the bedroom, interrupting her thoughts. "Can I come in?"

"Okay."

Hermione Lodge opened the door and came in the room, her white hair shining under the light. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do with Archie, mom. I just feel different about him now."

Her mom walked over to the bed and sat down. "Maybe this is what happens when you treat a boy like something you can just give away."

"What?"

"You think you can order Archie around and – "

"But he lets me do so, and besides, I enjoy it."

"But what about Archie? You need to think of him also. Does he like being tagged around wherever you go?"

_Maybe she's right. Maybe that's why I feel different about him now. Because I played around with him. Because I never really loved him._

Her mom noticed her pensive face, and decided to leave at this point. "I have to go now, the DuLacs are coming over for dinner, and there's a lot I have to see to."

"Thanks." Veronica said. _What do I do now? Betty broke up with him already. Do I let him go with Cheryl, or any other girl?...Maybe that would be best...and I'm free to date anyone else, and get into a more serious relationship, one without my best friend in it. That might make Betty and I closer…_

She thought it over until dinnertime. When she went down to dinner, she had made her decision. Her mom didn't ask her anything about it. She ate her food in silence, everyone watching her and wondering when the last time she dined at home on a Saturday evening was. Usually she went over to Archie's, or to parties, or to an expensive restaurant. When she finished her meal, she went back to her room to call someone.

* * *

**R+R…...love it or loathe it?**


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday night, January 31

"Hi, Archie." She didn't know what exactly to say to Archie, or how to say it. _Come on, Ronnie, you can do this. Just tell him. _

"Hey, Ron." came Archie's voice over the telephone.

"I just want you to know that I will always cherish the moments we spent together in the past, and -"

Archie's voice grew more serious. "In the past? Don't tell me you're also breaking up with me?" _Archibald Andrews, are you nuts? No way_, he thought. _Both Ron and Betty have fought over me for a long time.._

"I hate to say this, but yes. But Betty and I will always remain good friends with you and Jughead. And you still have Cheryl Blossom, or any other girl in Riverdale."

"But Ronniekins, what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything to either of us. We just want to go our separate ways in dating, and we always fought over you. And it was hard for you to pick between us, so this should be easier for all of us."

_Maybe she's right. I can have any other girl in Riverdale, and won't have Ron and Betty mad at me when I make dates with both of them on the same night. And we'll always remain close friends.._

"Archie? I hope you're not too upset, are you?" came Veronica's voice.

"Umm…no... I mean, you're right. This is going to be good for all of us. Remember what happened when I promised to kiss you both at midnight on New Year's Eve, and Hot Dog came to my rescue?"

Veronica laughed at the memory of seeing Archie's dog-drool-covered face. "Yeah, that was funny."

"Or the times when you saw Betty and I together and got all mad?"

* * *

On Sunday, Veronica told Betty about how she had broken up with him, but that all of them would be good friends afterwards. Betty was like "Oh, I hope he wasn't upset. I mean, I still care about him." Veronica's reply was "I do too. He was ok with it, and we talked and laughed at all those memories in which he couldn't decide between us." 

When Veronica told her father about it, Hiram Lodge was so happy that he danced all around the sitting room. He had to stop twirling when he almost spun straight into a wall holding some of the most delicate china, and Smithers came in, thinking Archie had entered through a window unnoticed. Hiram's happiness came to an end, though, when Veronica told him that she would still remain good friends with Archie and Jughead.

* * *

Monday, February 2 

As they walked the familiar hallways of Riverdale High, they ran into Archie at his locker. Jughead was standing next to him, with a bag of potato chips.

"Morning, Arch and Jug." Betty said.

Archie looked up from his locker. "Hi, girls. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual stuff." Betty said, as the bell rang.

"Jug and I have English and we need to hurry, since it's on the other side of the school. Veronica said, grabbing Jughead.

As they walked to English, Veronica asked, "Juggie, how's Archie? Is he okay after the breakups?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He said he was a little upset at first, but he came to accept it. Besides, he can go after any other girl he wants."

"Oh, I'm glad he's okay. We still care about both you and Arch a lot."

Jughead just smiled. _There's something different about Ronnie today, though I can't place it.

* * *

_

**Please review on this chap... The New Year's Eve story is from an actual comic. I don't own it...It can be found here -**

**ArchieComics website, move the pointer to the blue bus (on the top menu), click on Central Riverdale, click on Comics Shop, click on Past Comics, click on Archie's head, scroll down, click on comic titled The Big Party..**


	7. Chapter 7

**purplemonky – Thanks a lot for reviewing almost all chapters, and also for the info on the removal of the Archie section**

* * *

Monday, February 2 -after school 

Veronica was putting books into her backpack when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, doll." Reggie stood beside her locker, leaning against it casually. "Heard about your breakup with Carrot-top."

"Yeah, it's all over school by now."

"I think you need someone who isn't clumsy, someone who's never tardy, someone a lot more refined and upper-class, and to top it all, someone who's at least a thousand times better looking than that redhead-"

"How about someone who doesn't have the biggest ego on the planet?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on. Are you telling me you don't boast about yourself?"

"I was only wondering what is it you saw in him. And trying to tell you that you made a fantastic decision." Reggie said with the usual smirk on his face.

Veronica just shook her head, realizing he would never understand. She picked up her bag and walked to the parking lot. Reggie stayed there, waiting to see Midge, hoping Moose wasn't going to be with her. Every time Moose had caught him with Midge, Reggie had gotten beaten up by Moose.

"Hi, Midge." Reggie drawled, trying to impress her. Moose wasn't with her this time.

"Hi, Reg."

"Well, since Brawn-and-Muscle isn't here, how about taking up my offer to go to Pop's?" Reggie asked Midge.

"No, thanks. Besides, Moose_ is_ here."

"What? Where?"

Just then Moose appeared out of nowhere, approaching the terrified Reggie. "So you try stealing my girl, calling me names-" He grabbed Reggie's collar, and shook it until a trembling Reggie said, "Please, Moose! I won't talk to Midge today!"

"Duh-uh." Moose failed to notice that Reggie said the word _today._ He put Reggie down, leaving him all shaken-up. Moose escorted Midge out to his car.

* * *

Later, at home, Reggie checked his email. He found a new mail from Cheryl Blossom_. That's kinda weird, Cheryl sending me a message. What could it possibly be about?_ he wondered as he opened the email message.

* * *

**Do I get a review on this chap?…**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday, February 2

Reggie opened the email message from Cheryl.

_Hi, Reggie. Archie and Betty wanted me to let you know the details for Jughead's surprise birthday party. _

_Date – Saturday, February 7_

_Time – 6:PM - 8:PM_

_Venue – Pop's Chocklit Shoppe_

_Archie will invite Jug to Pop's, and we'll all surprise him there. See you later, Cheryl_

Reggie had forgotten about Jughead's birthday. Even though he and Jughead never really got along that well, he decided to go. He closed the window, and logged off.

* * *

Tuesday, February 3 

Jughead walked through the hallways, wondering what had seemed different about Veronica in the last few days._ Maybe it's only my imagination, or maybe not…Nonsense, Forsythe, you had swore you would avoid complicated love triangles. Then what's out-of-place about Ron?..._

_

* * *

_

Wednesday, February 4 – After school

"Hi, Veronica."

Veronica turned around. "Hi, Dilton."

Dilton was the school genius, a short, dark-haired boy with round glasses. "I was wondering if you needed any help on that worksheet we got today in Physics."

"Thanks so much, I couldn't do number 5."

"Maybe we can go down to Pop's and I'll explain it to you."

"Sure, that would be great."

* * *

Wednesday, February 4 – At Pop's 

"Oh, I think I get it. But what about the momentum of the object?" Veronica asked.

"Well, the momentum is mentioned here. Here, you do the rest of the calculations." Dilton handed her his graphing calculator.

"There, is that correct?" she asked him.

"Yes. You know, you've done a great job on this."

"Thanks so much for helping me, Dilton. Hey, I'm paying for your shake. "

"Oh, thanks." he said shyly.

"Are you going to Jug's surprise party?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Of course."

"See you there."

"Bye, Dilton."

* * *

**What will happen at the party? this chapter probably sucked also...anyway - what do you think of this?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks, purplemonky for the review**

* * *

The next few days went by smoothly for most. Archie, Betty, and Veronica often hung out as friends. Reggie gave up chasing Midge for a while, since his new Physics lab partner turned out to be Betty. Once he tried flirting with her, but Professor Flutesnoot turned out to have been standing right behind Reggie and Betty. He had then proceeded to give a lecture on how to pay attention in class instead of "talking about non-science-related things". As for Jughead, he still tried to figure out what was different about Veronica.

* * *

Saturday, February 7 – At Pop's 

Moose, Dilton, Chuck, and Reggie were decorating Pop's with decorations shaped like all kinds of food. The girls, Betty, Veronica, Midge, Nancy, Ethel, and Cheryl were all busy putting the finishing touches on a Hot-Dog-shaped cake. The cake was Pops' gift to his long-time customer.

Betty was like "I can't believe Jug's seventeen. I mean, I've known him as long as I've known Archie, and he's still a seven-year-old at heart."

"Shh…Jughead and Archie are gonna be here any minute." warned Veronica. According to the plan, Archie was to invite Jughead to Pop's, where everyone would surprise him.

Everyone hushed as they saw two people walking up to Pop's. As the door opened, everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Jughead just stood there, shocked at the place. He looked around his long-time favorite place, all decked up in his favorite theme. Before he could say anything, everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

It took him a few seconds to regain himself. "Thanks, thanks so much, all of you.. I don't know what to say."

"Happy birthday, Juggie!" Veronica said as she brought out the huge cake. She came over, setting the cake down on the center table. "Here's the knife."

Grinning, Jughead blew out the candles with one huge puff of air, and everyone started chanting. He then cut a piece of cake and proceeded to give it to Betty, then another to Veronica, and cut a bigger piece for his lifelong best friend, Archie. "Thanks, everybody" he said shyly. He sat down and started devouring the rest of the cake.

Everyone gave Jughead his birthday presents. Archie had gotten him a new skateboard, and most of the others got him gift cards to all kinds of restaurants.

After a while, the music came on, and Moose-and-Midge and Chuck-and-Nancy started dancing immediately. Reggie was going to ask Betty to dance, but then he remembered that Veronica had also broken up with Archie. He went over to Veronica, asked her if she wanted to dance, and she was like, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Betty was watching Jughead gobble huge slices of cake when Dilton came over to her.

"Hi, Betty.

"Hi, Dilton."

Just then one of Betty's favorite songs came on, and she started moving to the beat. "So, Betty, I don't have a date here, and I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

Betty was surprised. Dilton wasn't very interested in girls, except the scientific ones. But, she didn't have a date, so why not? _Besides, it's only one measly dance._. "Sure."

* * *

**Well, as I told you, this will have several twists and turns..to keep you guessing...review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday, February 7 – At Pop's

As Betty and Dilton danced, they could feel the stares of everyone else.. Dilton Doiley with Betty Cooper?

Archie was sitting next to Jughead talking to his best pal. After a while, he stood up to find a dance partner. He saw Betty dancing with Dilton and Veronica with Reggie, feeling a small stab of jealousy go through him. _But, hey, wait, there's still Cheryl, the beautiful redhead.._ He decided to ask her if she wanted to dance. When he asked her, she was like, "Sure."

Ethel sat eating her slice of cake, watching everyone else dancing and having fun. She stole a glance at Jughead, who was fully concentrating on finishing up his enormous cake. She had made many moves on him before, but he had pushed her away each time. _Maybe I should just forget him and get on with my life...But on the other hand, I don't know if I can…Come on, Ethel Muggs, you can do this…Just let go of him the same way Betty and Ron did…_

Almost everyone danced the rest of the night away, talking and laughing, while Ethel sat, deep in thought.

* * *

Sunday, February 8 

"Hi, Betty."

"Hey, it's you, Ethel."

"I decided to let go of Jug, because you know, it breaks my heart when he rejects me."

"I'm glad, and I know what that's like, because, like when Ron and I let go of Archie."

"Yeah, and it does feel free and...good."

"Well, I guess I just wanted you to know that, and I have to go now, so see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ethel."

* * *

Monday, February 9 

"Arch, I need some help." Jughead stood by Archie's locker, hoping his best friend might have some advice over Ronnie.

"Sure, Jug. What is it?" Archie said as he shoved his English book in his backpack.

"Well, the other day, I kinda noticed something different about Ron. I dunno what it is, but I'm still seeing it in her, and I can't figure out what it is."

"Maybe it's first love."

"Arch, I swore I wouldn't get myself into all these complicated love triangles…I-"

Archie put his hands on Jughead's shoulders. "Jug, this is not a love triangle. It's going to be you and Ron only."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the more-than-a-week-long delay in updating. I was sooo busy with school, as it was the end of the 3rd quarter.**

* * *

Tuesday, February 10 

Jughead had his head stuck in his locker, searching for his favorite snacks, when he heard Veronica's voice.

"Hi, Chris." Veronica turned around to face a blond, blue-eyed guy from her English class.

"Hey, Ronnie. 'Sup?"

"Just the usual."

"Hey, how about going to Le Bonsoir tomorrow evening?"

_Oh, God, no…Ron's going to say yes...I just know it, and I'll never be able to tell her.. _Jughead thought as he overheard the conversation. He had been up all night thinking over what Archie had said. _Jug, this is not a love triangle. It's going to be you and Ron only…_

"Sorry, but no."

Jughead was immensely relieved, though he still wondered what was up with Veronica.

"Why not?"

"Because. Anyway I've to go to class. Bye, Chris." Veronica slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to class. Chris stared after her for a few seconds, then left.

Jughead grinned as he walked to his English class.

"Hey, Ron."

"Hi, Jug."

"Need any help?"

"No, thanks. I'm surprised you just got an A on that test, since you sleep in class all the time." she said a little sarcastically.

"Ron, I was wondering about what happened the other day."

Her eyes were full of concern. "What, Juggie?"

"Well, okay, here's the thing.." _Okay, brace yourself for a rejection_. "Veronica, I think I'm in love with-" He was interrupted by Veronica herself.

"Jug, I have to tell you something. I don't want to break your heart, but the other day, Ethel told me she-"

"Ethel? I wasn't talking about her."_ Deep breaths, in and out, in and out.._ "Ronnie, Iloveyou." He said it in a rush, like he couldn't wait to get it off his chest.

* * *

**Cliffhangers…review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Veronica continued to stare at Jughead. She couldn't believe her ears. Jughead, who had swore off girls romantically, had just confessed his love for her. "What?"

And then Jughead leaned down and touched his lips against hers. He kissed her. And she kissed him back.

They didn't care that the entire student body was watching. They didn't care that Archie and the rest of the gang was watching them.

In a few minutes, everyone was talking about one of Riverdale's oddest couples – the rich, sexy, flirtatious Veronica with the ever-hungry, lazy, but sharp-witted Jughead.

* * *

Wednesday, February 11 

Betty waited outside Veronica's locker for the brunette. As soon as Veronica showed up, Betty was like, "Ronnie, what happened with you and Jughead?"

"What do you mean?"

"Veronica Lodge, do you realize that since your kiss, you and Jughead have been the hot discussion topic of the entire student population of Riverdale?"

"I know. It's just that, well, you have to admit, Jug is kind of cute and all. And I had a crush on him in elementary school, but Archie always distracted me. But now that Archie's gone, there's no one else."

"Wow, Ronnie, I didn't know that." Betty said as the bell rang. "Uh-oh, we're going to be late for class if we don't run."

* * *

A little later, while Archie, Jughead, Cheryl and Ethel were sitting in Trig, the intercom blared, "Students, the Valentine's Day dance has been confirmed for the evening of Saturday, February 14 in the gym. Hors d'oeuvres and dinner will be available. We hope to see you there." 

Archie swiveled around in his seat to face his best friend. "Jug, who do I ask to the dance? I mean, I can't ask Betty or Ron, as they broke up with me a few weeks ago."

"Anyone." Jughead mumbled as he pored over his book.

"Jug, I'm serious. Who do you think I should ask?"

"Well, how about, like, Cheryl?"

"Umm… I'm not sure if she already has a date. Maybe you could find out?"

"Sure, Arch."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I was on spring break, and my friend and I were house-sitting for a teacher. I had my laptop there, but didn't have internet on it. The only way I could access the net was on the home computer... Sorry! **

**I know it's too soon for the V-Day dance to be announced, but I kinda forgot..**


	13. Chapter 13

Jughead searched through the hallways, looking for Betty. When he finally spotted her on her way to Physics, he was like, "Betty? Well, I was wondering if you knew if Cheryl has a date to the dance?"

"I think she mentioned that Reggie is taking her."

"Reggie Mantle?" Jughead groaned inwardly. Until recently, Reggie and Archie had always been competing for Veronica. But now, as Veronica had gotten together with Jughead, Reggie and Archie both had gone their separate ways, and Jughead didn't want to cause another series of rivalries between them.

"Yes, it's Reggie. Why?" Betty inquired.

"Well, you know, Archie kind of wanted to take her, as you both broke up with him." The bell rang, and they both groaned. Why did the bell always have to ring in the middle of a conversation?

* * *

_Jug, did you find out about Cheryl?_ – Arch 

_Well, ummm.. Hey! Did you hear about what happened to Chelsea and Adam?_ – Jug

_Jug, never mind that. Does Cheryl already have a date?_

_Reggie_. Jughead scrawled that one word in his thin handwriting. He hated to tell Archie it, but it seemed to be his only choice.

_Reggie Mantle?_

_Yes._

_Jug, then who do I ask? I mean, three girls have basically rejected me._

_Ask someone else, or don't go at all._

_I doubt if either of those are possible._

"Archie and Forsythe! Will you please stop passing non-class-related notes?" Miss Grundy said as she finally looked over the top of the podium with her bifocals, seeing them tossing bits of paper on the other's desk every few seconds.

* * *

Thursday, February 12 

In the morning, Jughead waited for Veronica by her locker. As soon as she showed up, he was like, "Veronica, would you please do me the honor of coming with me to the dance on Saturday?" He did a little curtsy,and she giggled.

"Of course, I'd love to." They kissed, and Jughead left for class.

* * *

**Coming up soon – What _exactly _happens at the dance? I love keeping people in suspense.. :) **

**Oh, and I also find the bell ringing every time I'm talking with a friend, or when I'm right in the middle of homework...and I also groan really loudly when it goes off..**


	14. Chapter 14

Thursday, February 12

"Jughead, I still don't have a date, and the dance is in two days! What do I do? Every girl seems to have a date." Archie looked at his friend dejectedly, and then went, "I guess I'll try and forget about it, and stay at home and watch TV."

"Arch, you have to go!" Jughead had just thought up a plan. Not every girl in Riverdale already had a date. He smiled as he thought about his plan. "I mean, you could find someone there. Someone who doesn't have a date."

"I doubt it. Every girl has been taken."

"Okay, how about if I promise you there will be a date for you?"

"Really, Jug?"

"I promise."

"Okay, then I'll go. Besides, it would be a waste of money, not wearing the tux I rented a while back."

* * *

Jughead scanned the hallways to find the girl. He finally spotted her, and talked her into going to the dance the same way he had with Archie. As he walked back to class, he grinned to himself. Then he started thinking about Veronica. His girlfriend. He loved her, and she felt the same way about him. He was glad. And he wanted to spread that happiness to others, especially his best friend. He sincerely hoped it would work out.

* * *

"Betty! Are you going to the dance? It's going to be so much fun!" Veronica squealed. 

"Nope, I don't have a date." Betty said as she shoved books into her locker.

"Even then, you should go. Who knows, you might find some guy to dance away the night with."

"Uhhh…okay." Betty said reluctantly. At least going without a date was better than staying at home.

* * *

**Review? This chapter wasn 't very good, but the next will be better. The dance will be most likely in the next chap...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Saturday, February 14 - Valentine's Day dance

As Jughead entered the dance with Veronica, he looked around for Archie. Archie was standing by the refreshment table, and his eyes were scanning the crowd for a girl without a date. Jughead spotted his friend and went right over, and Archie was like, "Jug, where's the girl you said was without a date?"

"She'll be here in a while. I promise. Anyway my favorite song is coming now, so I have to go," and turning to Veronica, said, "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, sure, Jug." she said warmly. Ever since she had been dating Jughead, she had started to change over the last few days. Whenever she watched him gulp down food like there was no tomorrow, she realized that money wasn't the only thing that could create happiness. Jughead seemed happy no matter what, and she considered his eternal optimism one of his best points. She had also realized that her relationship with Archie was nothing more than a high-school crush. What she had with Jughead was different.

She started dancing with him to a slow song, her hands on his shoulders, and his hands on her waist. They were both enjoying themselves, and Jughead hoped that his set-up would go well.

* * *

"Hey, Betty." Betty turned around to face Dilton, the class genius. Betty was also a rather good student, but her grades were not as good as his, but that was because of her volunteering, after-school activities and sports. Dilton was the quiet, scientific person who spent his free time inventing in his room instead of going out on the town shopping and dining. 

"Hi, Dilton."

"Did you come without a date?"

"Yeah." She looked down at her dress, a beautiful sparkling turquoise one.

"Me too."

They stood there by the food and drink table, watching everyone dance. There were Reggie-and-Cheryl, Jughead-and-Veronica, and Archie was still standing by himself, waiting for the mystery girl. A new song came on, and it was a fast song. Dilton listened with enthusiasm, and Betty saw that.

"You like this song?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. It's one of my favorites."

He turned around to face her. "Umm…Betty.. do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to."

They started dancing again, but as it was a fast one, it was different. Dilton and Betty continued dancing, even when a slow song came on. They just couldn't seem to stop. Betty thanked herself she hadn't worn high heels. If she had, she would have towered well over him. She still did, but by only about an inch. They gazed into the other's eyes all through the dances.

And, just as the song ended, they kissed.

**

* * *

Review? And please don't kill me for this pairing. I don't really have any favorite couples, so I decided to go with it. **


	16. Chapter 16

As Betty danced with Dilton, he somehow seemed…different. He seemed taller, but Betty was not the kind of person who judged others because of their appearance. She saw something in him, something she would never perceive in anyone else.

* * *

Archie stood by the refreshments, wondering who the mystery girl was. He leaned against the side of the table, watching everyone dance. He stole a glance at the entrance, saw a girl alone, but then a guy followed her in. He went back to stand around in his suit, keeping an eye on the door. After a few moments, a girl walked in. It was a girl he knew. A girl who had usually been known as "the plain one." But this time she looked different. 

She walked in, looking around for a guy without a date. She saw Archie standing by himself, but assumed he was taking a break from dancing, since Archie was rarely seen without a girl. She hung around a while, and then Jughead came over to her, and informed her Archie was the one without a date. She went over to Archie, and he saw she was alone. He went, "Hi, Ethel."

"Hi."

They were both a little surprised at the results of the mystery date.

"Umm…I don't have anyone to dance with, so Ethel, would you dance with me?"

Blushing, Ethel nodded, and he took her hand and, twirling her around, they started dancing. He was captured by her beauty in a sapphire blue dress, and her short raven hair seemed to complement it perfectly. She looked into his misty blue-grey eyes that complemented his bright red hair. He had that same mischievous grin as before, with his freckles sprinkling his face.

"I didn't know it would be you."

"Nor did I."

"I'm going to kill Jughead." He whispered, leaning down.

"Don't, Archie." she laughed, just before they kissed.

From across the hall, Jughead watched, a warm grin flooding his face. Veronica stopped dancing, and stood by his side, her arm linked firmly in his, looking at the newly formed couple.

* * *

Archie-and-Ethel, Betty-and-Dilton, Jughead-and-Veronica, Reggie-and-Cheryl, Chuck-and-Nancy, Moose-and-Midge, all danced the night away. Halfway through the dance, Jughead saw the table of hors d'oeuvres being restocked, and _pounced_ on them like a lion on his prey…

* * *

**Whew! This was my first fanfic, and I'm done with this one. The first chapter was originally supposed to be a bunch of comic-strip thingies, but then I decided to weave the two scenes into a story. I didn't plan the plot, it just started evolving on its own as I wrote.**

**I wanted this story to be in between a deep, long romance novel and a fun comic book. That's why there was a lot of dialogue, except in this chapter, as it was kind of different. **


End file.
